


Feeling Knotty

by AnonymouslyMine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyMine/pseuds/AnonymouslyMine
Summary: Spencer is in a very Knotty mood and wants to spend the night with reader experimenting Shibari
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Feeling Knotty

Spencer, how were you able to identify that rope as a form of BDSM called Shibari so fast? Garica asked one night while the team was out at dinner.  
Spencer blushed, slightly remembering …  
Spencer smirked to himself as he picked out the softest rope in the shop, knowing his kitten had sensitive skin and wanting to spoil her with the softest thing he could find. He was happy that the rope came in his favorite shade of purple which was going to look delicious over her skin. 

He had been thinking about coming home to you all week long and had passed his time on the flight back from Oregon studying new knots and thinking about all the naughty things he was going to do to you when he got back to your apartment. Once he loaded the bag filled with rope into his car he stopped and texted you to let you know he was on the way. 

Just leaving, I can’t wait to see you (y/n). Be there in 15.  
You smiled reading the text. You hated when he was gone and desperately wanted to spend the next couple of days together and in his arms, mostly just watching silly tv and cuddling on the couch. You smiled when the door swung open and bounced up off the couch to greet him, “Spencie!” 

You bounced up on your tiptoes tossing your arms around his neck crushing the brown paper bag he carried between you. “Whatcha got there?” 

“A surprise,” he said with a smirk. 

“You're being coy”

Leaning down to whisper in your ear, “What can I say - I’m feeling extra Knotty tonight.” 

The way his voice dripped with hunger made your body shiver and your mouth hung open slightly with a little gasp. Spencer chuckled at your reaction, moving around behind you and pinning you between him and the table he set the bag down in front of you. 

Pressing his pelvis against your bum to make you press into the table slightly, “go ahead, take a peek, Kitten.” 

A deep blush flushed over your face, pulling out the plum-colored ropes. Spencers Lips pressed into the back of your neck, kissing at first then sucking harder pulling back once he was satisfied that a purple hickey would be left behind. His hands pulled at your clothes wanting to peel them off you quickly. 

“Let's get you naked kitten, and then we are going to have some fun” He turned you around to face him, dropping your leggings and panties to the floor and removing your shirt till you were bare in front of him. 

Quickly you went to undress him, moving your hands to start with his tie. 

“Tisk Tisk Kitten, tonight you can look but you can’t touch. I get to do the touching.” He grabbed your arms pulling them behind your body as if he was arresting you, “ I want you to keep your hands in this position. Do. Not. Move. Understand Kitten?” 

He picked up one spool of rope and began winding it around one of your upper arms. Each time the rope came around he made a small beautiful knot. When he was satisfied with it he did the same to the other side and hitched the two together behind your back. 

“You seemed focused” 

“I am studying a work of art and embellishing on it, it's hard to add onto a perfect canvas but with the right focus, I can manage,” Spencer smirked a little. He went back to binding your arms, focusing now on binding your forearms, one on top of the other behind the back.

“A perfect box tie” He kissed between your shoulder blades making you shiver. 

He spun you around quickly, still kneeling down and smirked at you, eyes locked on your chest that bounced at the movement. 

“Wow” he breathed softly over your left nipple, watching it harden after the heat of his breath dissipated, leaving it feeling cold. 

His hands gripped your hips and bent you over his shoulder, standing quickly in one fluid motion he carried you into your bedroom and tossed you over the bed. 

“We are going to have a long fun night Kit-” He stopped short of his usual bedroom name for you, chuckling to himself. “Actually, tonight you are not my kitten, tonight you are my bunny, my Rope bunny. Repeat it” 

“I am your rope bunny” you looked into his eyes from where you lay on the bed. Spencer could be very dominant in bed when he wanted to and tonight he seemed to want to be in charge of all bedroom activities. 

“Do you remember your safe words, Bunny?” 

You nod your head. 

“I need to hear you say them Bunny” 

“Lavender when I am getting close to reaching my limit, Plum when I can’t take anymore” 

“Good girl, (y/n) you are making me so proud” 

Spencer grabbed another spool of rope running it gently through his long fingers as he ran his eyes along the canvas before him. You watched as the light in his eyes flickered when he knew what he wanted to do next. Pulling you to the edge of the bed, Spencer took your right leg in his hands and bent it at the knee to rest against the thigh. Slowly he bound the leg, threading the rope and knots between the thigh and the calf before repeating it on the other side. 

“This is called a Frog Leg Tie, Bunny” his eyes seemed to stare at the rope along your skin, loving the contrast. 

Spencer gently picked you up and turned you over so he could run a rope from the open hitch on the knee, over the forearm restrain and then back to the other knee hitch, pulling it tight, forcing your legs to the sides and spreading you wide. 

You lay looking at the mirror in the room, face down, while Spencer grabs yet another spool. He reaches under your stomach threading the rope around and securing a knot at your lower back. He threads it down, slipping the rope between your cheeks and measuring how much distance from the anchor of the rope around your waist to your tight pucker in your bum. Spencer’s eyebrows furrowed as his long fingers make a large intricate knot. He pulls the rope back through your cheeks, smirking when his measurements are right. 

Spencer lifted you gently, turning you back over on your back. You lay on the bed, arms behind your back, chest out, and legs bent and to the side exposing your now glistening pussy to the world. The rope between your cheeks suddenly pulled taut, forcing the large knot over your puckered ass hole to press into you. 

“Gah! Spencer!” You hadn’t expected the sudden intrusion. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it bunny,” Spencer smirked, dragging his fingers against the smooth skin of your stomach down low dipping into your honey pot, easily sliding his fingers inside of you only to pull them out and show you exactly how wet you were for him, “You really need my cock tonight don’t you (y/n)?” 

You were shocked by how dirty Spencer was tonight, and your mouth dropped open not sure how to answer. 

“Bunny, close that mouth before I fill it” 

You closed your lips, enjoying this moment of absolute helplessness and vulnerability with a man you loved so much. 

Spencer pulled the ropes running from the knot in your ass through your slit and measured once again. Being careful to leave the two ropes enough flexibility that he would be able to separate them and slide his dick through and into your pussy later, he tied another knot. This one has many ridges but was smaller than the last he tied. He fitted it against your clit and secured the rope around your waist. 

The friction of the rope against your now swollen and fully exposed clit made you moan his name. 

“Shhh bunny, a few more ties and then I will satisfy you” he chuckled, “well only after I tease you and make you beg” 

“What? No Spencer, please! I Want you to fuck me already don’t tease me” 

“Are you really that easily brought to this much need, Bunny? I didn’t realize you were such a slut for being tied up and put on display for me.” 

Whimpering in the defeat of how true his words were you watched him reach back into the bag. You thought he was going to pull out another set of thin rope but instead, he pulled out a light purple magic wand. He turned it on a few times watching the head rotate, smirking. 

“I think I am going to enjoy this night and make it last all night long.” 

“S-Spencer….” you whispered nervously watching him slip the wand down out of your sight, resting it on your clit and turning it on to a very low mode. Your body reacted trying to pull away. The rotation of the wand against the knot was making the rope drive deeper into your clit and drive you wild. 

When your eyes closed due to the pressure building up inside your body, Spencer went back to work on the knots. Grabbing more rope and working on tying them around your breasts making sure to constrict them in purple vines that spread like diamonds over them. The knots he tied in the center were big in order to press against your erect nipples. 

You start thrashing your head side to side as you near orgasms calling out Spencer's name repeatedly. Spencer pulls the wand off you with a soft chuckle. 

“Bunny, are you enjoying this?” 

“Yes! Please put the wand back! Or Fuck me! Please Spencer I need to cum” begging, your voice completely desperate. 

“Alright bunny, I will let you cum soon. But first I need to photograph this lovely artwork” Spencer pulled out a polaroid camera and started taking pictures of you. He took close-ups and full-body shots off all of the rope work, showing off how exposed you were. 

Your skin flushed as he took pictures of your intimate areas that were red and swollen with need. 

“Bunny I am going to enjoy looking at these when I am away on my next trip and don't have you with me to enjoy.” he sat the developing photos down on the nightstand. He picked up the magic wand turning it back on at a higher setting. And laid it back on your clit. 

“Hghn! SPENCIEE!” your head tossed back hearing the sound of another picture being taken. You opened your eyes to see Spencer chuckling getting a few more shots of your torment. 

“Okay Bunny, it’s time to fuck you I suppose but first I am going to enjoy that mouth since you keep leaving it wide open.” Spencer stripped out of his clothing, taking his time to fold them and enjoy hearing your mewling.

He walked around and pulled your body to place your head by the edge of the bed, “Do you trust me to know your limit right now? I am going to fill that mouth of yours and you can’t move so you won't be able to signal if we are reaching a soft or hard limit.”

“I trust you” 

“Good Bunny, now open wide.” He slowly eased his dick into your mouth and pressed it all the way into your throat triggering your gag reflex. Spencer ground feeling your hot wet mouth wrapped around his thick member. He leaned forward to adjust the speed on the wand up another level. The feeling of your moans around his cock made him twitch deep inside your throat. Spencer took close up of you taking his dick so beautifully before setting the camera aside and focusing on enjoying this moment. 

“Oh bunny, your mouth feels so good tonight” he cupped your face slowly pulling out so you could take a breath before pushing back inside. This time he didn't hold it there. His hips thrust slowly in and out of your throat every now and then hitting that gag reflex. Something about the way he was just using your body for his needs right now while you were at his complete mercy just turned you on even more. 

“Oh (y/n)” Spencer groaned, “You're about to cum, I can feel how fast your moans are around my dick.” He pulled out a little of his pre-cum and drool dripped across your lips and down your cheek. 

“Take a deep breath bunny,” He pushed back in after he watched you fill your lungs holding it there for a long time. You felt your body crave oxygen and tried to move to get his cock out of your throat but couldn’t. Your orgasm started to take over your body as you were deprived of oxygen. The waves of pleasure overtook your body, and Spencer knew hearing your weakened and muffled moans around him. 

The world around you started to gray at the edges as the last few waves pulsated through your clit and into the rest of your body. When you came too Spencer’s slightly concerned face was above your head that now rested on a pillow. 

“How are you feeling, (Y/n)?” He asked worriedly, hoping he did not cross a hard line. 

“A-Amazing…..” you were breathless and wanted to stroke his hair, when you tried to move you found you were still bound and spread open, “Fuck me please Spencer” 

His concern melted away and was quickly replaced with hunger. Your bum was placed right at the edge of the bed. Spencer separated the two pieces of rope that were connected by the knot on your ass and your clit. His dick pressed between them entering you tantalizingly slow. 

“Spencer, oh god, oh please” you moaned

“Say that you're my little rope bunny, tell me how much you like being tied up while I fuck you” 

His hips suddenly thrust forward, sheathing himself completely in your warmth. 

“FUCK! Spencer!” you caught your breath feeling him start to thrust into you, “I’m your little rope bunny! Yes! Oh, Spencer! I love being tied up and used and fucked by you. Please keep fucking me Spencie! Oh!” 

Spencer picked up the pace. He thrust into you with a reckless abandon. 

“God, (Y/N)! You feel so good!” 

Your body started to clamp down on him building up to your next orgasm. 

“Hgnh! I- I think I am gonna cum again!” 

“Cum. For. Me. Bunny.” he grunted each word and punctuated them with a thrust each time. He quickly retrieved his camera wanting to photograph this moment. Getting a shot of himself burring into you between thin purple ropes and a picture of your face as he rode your bound body into another orgasm. Tossing the camera back on the bed he began thrusting with more enthusiasm. 

The sensation of the knot rubbing and pressing into your clit with his thrusts finally sent you over the edge and made you cry out in ecstasy. 

Your head fell back on the pillow as your mouth hung open screaming praises for Spencer. It wasn’t too much longer before the two ropes that Spencer pushed his dick through to enter you and the feeling of your muscles clamping down on his cock milked his own orgasm from him. 

“Fuck! Babe,” Spencer thrust his hips deep inside you, emptying himself into your core. Spencer was careful not to collapse onto you, he pulled out of you gently. Once again admiring his work, and seeing the aftermath of your pleasure drip out of you. 

“One last picture for the road” he picked the polaroid back up fumbling with the camera and snapped a quick photo. 

You laid there catching your breath as Spencer started to cut the ropes off your body.

“(y/n) lay still okay? Your body will be a little sore from being tied up. I don’t want you to hurt yourself Kitten.” Spencer discarded the ropes and quickly went to the kitchen to grab some water, juice, and a snack. 

“You did so well kitten, Did you enjoy that?” He sat next to you gently, holding the juice cup to your lips watching you sip eagerly. Seeing the rope marks on your skin made him both happy and nervous. 

“I -” you blushed deeper, “I really, really liked it babe” 

“And you are okay? Nothing hurts too bad? You feel okay here too?” He gently stroked your head getting into the bed next to you and pulling the covers around you snugly. You loved how attentive Spencer was in everything he did, from tying the knots around you to making sure his aftercare was top notch. 

“I’m not hurt. Yes, I liked it. I am okay. Just hold me? Please?”

Spencer nodded wrapping himself around you. He kissed your temple and whispered sweet nothing into your ear. Slowly you both fell asleep exhausted from your evening pursuits. 

“Spencer?” Emily nudged, “Come on tell us!”  
“I, uh, I just read a lot!” Spencer tried to recover but he knew his friends didn't buy it. Especially as you walked into the bar, smiling at him as you sat down by him and his blush depended on his cheeks.


End file.
